Flowers
by lexjl
Summary: JJ starts receiving flowers at work with simple messages and no signature. One-shot pure Fluff. I don't own any CM characters or rights.


Monday

JJ walked into her office, sitting down her go bag in the chair before switching on the light. She was surprised to see a vase with six Hydrangeas sitting on her desk. She walked over to her desk looking for the card; it simply said:

"_Thank you for everything."_

"Where did the flowers come from?" Alex walking into JJ's office.

"I have no idea." As she turned to look at her new friend.

"There not from Will?" she asked.

"He's on a case and I hope it would say more than Thank you." JJ told her with a small laugh.

"Maybe some cop or family member you helped out." Alex thinking about it.

"I guess, it's just kind of weird." JJ explained.

"Come on we have a meeting." Alex getting up.

"I hate meetings." JJ complaining as she left her office.

/

Conference room.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Hotch asked the entire team.

"Start with the bad." Morgan

"We all have to get caught up on our paperwork." Hotch.

"I swear it multiples every time I turn my back." Rossi mumbled.

"The good news please." JJ

"We are stand down all week and starting Friday we are all on a mandatory week off." He told us.

"I can take that." Rossi

"Me too." Alex

"I accept the reports to be filled out correctly but let's get them done." Hotch.

Tuesday

JJ came into her office and sat her bag down, she went to get coffee before turning her light on, much to the person hiding behind her desk's relief. They stood up and hurried out of her office before she could return. She came back in flipping on the light, ready to work but on her desk was a vase with seven multi-color Carnations.

"What is going on?" she said to herself as she opened the card.

"_I hope these make you smile."_

At this point she wasn't sure what was going on but she thought maybe some of her team was playing a trick on her.

"Hey." Garcia smiling as she stood in the door way.

"Hey." JJ turning to look to her.

"Those are pretty." She told JJ looking at the flowers.

"Yeah, they are." JJ replied.

"Did Will get in trouble?" Garcia with a laugh.

"No, he's on a case. I don't know who they are from." JJ explained.

"What did the card say?" Garcia looking confused.

JJ hand her the card.

"Yesterday, I had Tulips and the card said Thank you for everything." She explained further.

"Gumdrop it sounds like you have a secret admirer." Garcia, loving the idea.

"I'm sure my husband would love that." JJ laughing.

"Good thing he's not the jealous type." Garcia

"Right. We should get to work." JJ sitting down at her desk.

"You are right. Let's do lunch." Garcia before walking out.

"Sounds like a plan." JJ yelled after her.

Wednesday

JJ walked into her office, flipping on her light before going to get her morning coffee; she was almost relieved to find no flowers sitting on her desk. She turned to go get her coffee.

"Morning JJ." Spencer pouring his cup of coffee.

"Morning Spence." She replied.

"How much work you have left?" he asked.

"I should be completely done Friday afternoon. As long as Hotch doesn't hand any reports back." She told him.

"How are the two of you this morning?" Rossi coming into the break room smiling.

"Still half asleep but you are glowing. Who's the lucky women?" JJ smirking.

"Bella the only women in my life are on this team." Rossi laughing.

"If you say so." JJ laughing.

"I think JJ is right you have been really happy lately." Reid summarized.

"We are on stand down and then off for a week." Rossi explained.

"And you knew about that for months now right." JJ laughing.

"Don't you have paperwork to do?" Rossi, acting mad.

"Yes and I am going to do it now." JJ walking away from the men.

/

She was surprised when she walked back in her office to find a vase of nine Orchids sitting on her desk.

"What the hell?" she mumbled as she opened the card.

"_These are not a pretty as you."_

Okay, this is getting crazy she thought to herself and someone on the team, if not all of them, had to know something about it. She just needed to bust them, tomorrow she wasn't leaving her office.

Thursday

Before getting to the office she stopped and picked up some coffee, she walked into her office turning on the light, there was no flowers sitting on her desk. So now she just had to stay in her office all day, this way she could bust whoever was leaving her the flowers. A couple hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey JJ, we are going to grab lunch. Do you want to go with us?" Morgan as he opened her office door.

"No thanks, I brought lunch with me." She replied with a smile.

"What's going on you have not been out of this office all day?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want to finish this paperwork." She told him.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to work." Morgan leaving the office.

He pulled out his phone to text.

"_She said no, better try the next plan."_

/

Three hours later.

JJ picked up her office phone.

"Agent Jareau." She answered.

"JJ, its Hotch. Can you please come to my office?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" she replied

"I just need to go over a couple of reports." He told her.

JJ thought about it for a minute, she didn't really want to leave her office but could she really tell her boss no. She also wasn't sure if he was being serious or playing a part in the whole flower thing.

"JJ?" Hotch

"Yeah, I will be there in a couple of minutes." JJ as she hung up her phone.

She thought about it, maybe if she locked her door then it would help her bust whichever team member was a part of this. She grabbed her keys and locked the door before walking towards the bullpen, she didn't realize that she was being watched.

/

She walked back towards her office an hour later, she felt silly that she thought Hotch was playing a part in the flower delivery. At her office door she pulled her keys out unlocking the door, when she walked in she stopped looking at the door then back to her desk. On her desk sat another vase with ten pink Tulips. She couldn't believe it, her office door was locked how did the flowers, she walked over to the desk opening the card.

"_Rare like you."_

Friday

JJ didn't know what she was going to come into, she did know that she only had to work half a day, so she was hoping that she could get done before any more flowers were delivered to her. She stopped in the break area grabbing coffee and talking to Alex, Morgan, Spencer and Garcia.

"JJ do you have plans while we are off?" Alex asked.

"Not really, Will called he will be home today but I didn't have a chance to tell him I was off for the next week." She replied.

"Why not?" Morgan

"Henry couldn't wait to tell him about the turtle my mom sent him, then he had to go." She explained.

"Your mom sent him a turtle." Spencer

"Why?" Garcia asked

"Yes, because he asked her for it. So last night after we got home we received a special delivery." She explained.

"I bet you're thrilled." Alex

"I wasn't but watching his eyes light up, I couldn't help but be happy." JJ told them.

"That's why you rock." Garcia.

"I guess, I need to go finish my paperwork." JJ turning to go to her office.

/

She walked in to her office, seeing no flowers on her desk she sighed in relief. She opened the first file she needed to finish, hoping that she could finish her last two reports and be home before one or two. An hour her phone vibrated telling her she had message.

"_I am home, I'll pick up the boy and then see you at home. I miss you and I love you. -W"_

"_I can't wait to see you, I should be home before 2. I miss and love you. –J."_

She sighed now she just wanted to go home and be with her boys.

/

"Hey guys, I am out." JJ walking into the bullpen.

"Seriously." Morgan looking up from his file.

"Yes, Hotch just signed off on my last two reports." She replied with a smile.

"Well, you could stay and help." Morgan smirking.

"Sorry, my husband and son are home waiting on me." She smirked.

"Have a good week JJ." Alex laughing.

"You guys too." As she walked out of the bullpen.

/

She pulled up to the house a half an hour later, seeing Will's car out front. She grabbed her purse and hurried in to the house.

"Will, Henry I am home." She called out as she entered the house.

"In the living room." Will yelled.

JJ walked down their small hall reaching the living room, she stopped in her tracks. Will and Henry stood in the middle of the room holding flowers.

"What is this?" JJ looking at Will.

Henry walked over to her handing her eleven pink Calla Lillies and a card that read.

"_Your favorite flowers for my favorite person."_

"Henry these are beautiful." JJ squatting down to give him a kiss.

Will handed her a dozen Roses with a card.

"Will I am confused. Why am I getting flowers?"

"Read the card." He replied simply.

"_I don't need a reason to tell my wife how much I love her. I love you Will."_

"I love you both." She replied before giving him a kiss.

"Mommy tomorrows Valntin." He announced.

"Valentine's Day." Will

"I forgot all about it." JJ admitted.

"I know and the team wasn't allowed to remind you." Will told her.

Henry went and finished coloring.

"How did you get the flowers in my office?" she asked.

"I cannot tell you my tricks but I did have a lot of help." Will laughing.

"I loved them but was confused. I'll make it up to you for forgetting about tomorrow." She told him.

"Being with the two of you is all I need." He replied as they went to sit on the couch.

"How about me being off all next week?" she countered.

"That's the best present." Will kissing her.


End file.
